1. Field of the Application
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a memory device, and a method of operating same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, and navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. Among such electronic devices, various types of nonvolatile memory devices may be employed, such as NAND or NOR flash memories, SRAM, DRAM, and phase-change memory, just to name a few examples. In general, writing or programming processes may be used to store information in such memory devices, while a read process may be used to retrieve stored information.
Occasionally during operation of a memory device, a process of writing and/or reading information to/from a memory array may fail. Such a failure need not necessarily lead to a fatal operational error if a memory device includes safeguards such as error correction and/or an ability to re-initiate a read and/or write process, for example. Having such safeguards, however, may result in extra costs such as a use of a memory device area that could otherwise be used for other purposes and/or adding steps to a process to fabricate the memory device, for example.